


White roses

by ShandrisCZ



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote it, M/M, and MAN it's short, cute fluff I guess, just a hint of future relationship, white roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandrisCZ/pseuds/ShandrisCZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finds a white rose every single morning in his laboratory and he just needs to know who puts them there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White roses

**Author's Note:**

> Please bare with me. I wrote this when I was really sick and wasn't thinking completely straight (heh...I never do).

"I think it's sweet, Tony."  
"I don't deny that, I just want to know who they are from."  
Pepper sighed. Being a friend with Tony Stark was really exhausting sometimes. Especially when he set his mind on something he couldn't solve.  
"Then just ask them."  
"Yeah, like they would tell me."  
"Maybe they would. But ok, since you don't want to know and you told me you need another opinion let's think about it together, alright? Thor?"  
"No way. He would leave me something like a troll head not a rose. And Bruce is away."  
Pepper nodded in silent agreement while Tony was playing with the white rose in his hands. One of many roses that kept appearing in his laboratory every morning for almost two months now.  
"Steve?"  
Tony's heart jumped a little with hope but then his self-consciousness kicked in and he shook his head."  
"No way. Captain America wouldn't want to do anything with somone like me."  
Pepper looked at him pittyfully. Yep, Tony's crush on his teammate was really a bummer. But Tony managed to work with it somehow.  
"Sorry. Tasha?"  
"Maybe. She certainly would know how to sneak in here. But do you think she would really-"  
"No I don't. So it leaves us with Clint, right?"  
"Legolas! Of course! Damn him and his pranks. If it's him I will seriously not make him another bow. Neither arrows."  
"But you will," said Pepper with a smile and left Tony to his tinkering after he settled and she kissed his forehead. The Stark Industries can't run themselves.

\---

Tony is starting to lose it. Seriously. Never he thought that something simple like finding a rose every morning would make him so happy and so depressed at the same time. Obviously he was happy because it was somehow sweet and cute. And depressed because he still wasn't any closer to finding out for sure who was leaving them there (and deep in his soul wishing it was Steve didn't make him feel any better). So he set up a trap for Clint to fall into it and finally ease Tony's mind. But he is surprised when he comes to his laboratory the next morning Natasha sits in his chair, rose in her hands, the trap in its original state.  
"This was not your best work Tony."  
"Well it wasn't supposed to be," he said with a smile and slowly walked to the coffeemaker. He needed a cup more than anything right now.  
"So. I didn't expect for you to finally fall for my charm."  
"Don't be ridiculous. I only deliver, this is not from me," she motions with the rose and puts it down on a table.  
"And now that you know about me, there is no point in continuing. Just don't blow this up Tony," she said with a sincere voice and left before Tony could ask her who sent him those roses. It was only later he realised she wouldn't probably tell him anyway.

\---

After that he didn't receive another rose for several days. The first day he was disappointed. He even left the laboratory and didn't come back that day because it somehow hurt. Natasha of course wouldn't tell him a thing, only after a week she finally said that they took turns with Clint in delivering them. But when he tried to get information out of Clint one day he just pointed at his ears to let him know that he wasn't wearing his aids. So he signed it while Clint was looking somewhere else the whole time. Tony sighed and with a pain in his heart and sinking feeling in his stomach went down to the lab. He could tinker something to make himself forget it. As he entered JARVIS automatically turned on the lights. Tony stopped in surprise when he saw Steve who was putting a white rose down on his desk. They both froze in their movements, looking each other in the eyes, only Dumm-E making a confused cherping noise. Actually about five minutes passed before Tony finally started moving again, slowly walking to the table where Steve still stood like a statue. When he finally got into his range Tony put fingers on the hand that was still holding the delicate flower, slowly lowering it until it reached the table and Steve dropped it there. They did so without breaking eye contact, both too worried that if they did the other would simply vanish. Suddenly Steve cleared his throat.  
"I...er...brought you this."  
Tony nodded and noticed that Steve didn't move his hand away from his grasp.  
"Who sent it?"  
Steve shot him adorably confused look. Tony knew that it was kind of obvious but he needed to know for sure.  
"Well. Me."  
Tony nodded before he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on the corner of Steve's lips.  
"Thank you."  
Steve smiled and now it was him who was leaning forward, kissing Tony sweetly on lips with just a little bit of tongue (which was driving Tony nuts). Then Steve was again gone and the sound that Tony let out was dangerously close to a whimper. Brown eyes met blue ones and Tony nearly choked when he finally noticed the emotion hidden in them. Steve seemed to think about something, chewing his bottom lip before he finally asked Tony out. And who was Tony to tell no to Captain America.

\---

They went to a simple, little restaurant where they had good meal, then walked through the night New York, so late that nobody actually payed attention to them anymore. They kissed good night and when Tony walked into the lab the next morning there was a red rose with a note that said: _Will you come see a movie with me?_ Tony smiled.  
"JARVIS?"  
"Yes sir?"  
"What is going on in cinemas right now?"

**Author's Note:**

> Have a happy New Year.


End file.
